mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pikamander2/Archive 1
It works now...luckily. 03:45, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome back Hi Pikamander2. Welcome back to Wikia. It's nice to see this wiki alive again. :) Angela (talk) 08:10, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Star Spin Hey Pikamander2 this is not the Mario Tornado, with that Luma is now called the Star Spin from Super Mario Galaxy. :If Cleod adds it as Mario's down special, then we'll change the name. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 14:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I see you already changed it. That's fine. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 14:07, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Did i do it right? Um pikamander i think i did something wrong go look at goku and tell me if what i did was right. BTW i remember everything i deleted if i was wrong except for taunt number one New feature article Hey Pika, just for short, since I discovered this wiki the featured article has been always the Flash of Shadows, we really need a new featured article at least, I proposed this: Mario, Starter characters and Super Smash Flash (1), they are really good, specially the starter, :) But you make the choice.Byll 06:38, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I'll change the FA to Mario soon. As for the others, starter characters is basically just two lists, and SSF is too crowded. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 13:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::On second thought, I think it's best to leave it as the FOS article. Everyone knows who Mario is, but most people new to MG won't know what the FOS is. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 14:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Can you keep an eye on me? Can you please keep an eye on me. I'm just gonna mark stubs and fix typos. So you can decide what to do. Posted by BeauWorth 00:29, 17 January 2009 (UTC) D: How am I doin' it wrong? ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 04:25, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Use the move button so the history gets transferred with the page. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 04:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Lol I'mma slow. Can you do it? I wanna go do something else somewhere else XD ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'''TheSilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 04:37, 18 January 2009 (UTC) More than 3 WarioWare, Inc. Pika, we have a problem, no so big, but the Wiki has more than 1 article of WarioWare, Inc. is urgent you should delete 2 of them and keep one. Byll 23:41, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Link to all of the WW articles please. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Shadow Moses Island Pika, I found this in a site, it's suppostly Shadow Moses Island. Is it true this is giong to be the real Snake's stage, some images in Dojo proof it. '''Byllant 22:50, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :It's too small to be a stage. If it has been confirmed, we need the full sprite. Also, please read the section on your talk page about your signature. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 22:58, 28 January 2009 (UTC) zario remember Zario,the guy you animated for me? well,I changed his stance, and hopefully you get something better than last time.